A Complex
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Nightcrawler suffers from the Oedipus complex


The club was one of those hot spots where any kind of people could just walk in and end up walking out with a date for the rest of the night.  
  
If you were human or human looking at least.  
  
Kurt Wagner wasn't even sure why the hell he was there. The music was blaring and the drinks were pretty good, but he was stuck wearing his damned image inducer so that the people wouldn't decide to chase down the demon again. He was sitting at the bar, holding a glass of rum and coke, looking down at it and swirling it slowly in lazy counter-clockwise circles.  
  
Lifting his head slowly, he looked over at the dance floor, ignoring the look of love some women were giving him. Most of them were the floozy kind who only wanted him because his image inducer made him look attractive, normal basically.  
  
He stopped looking around when he spotted a woman sitting by herself at one of the tables. He couldn't help it. Everyone except for himself a few others were sitting around with a date or was at least talking to someone they hoped would be their date. This woman was sitting alone at the table and she looked too gorgeous to be alone and without anyone talking to her either.  
  
She was a slim woman with hair the color of blood cut short and in a way that it reminded him of someone else. She was dressed in an emerald green tank top with a really tight leather skirt the same shade. He just didn't know whom. Her eyes were an intense shade of hazel; just like the image over his own were. Her frame and shape were the kind that just commanded utmost respect, and that was probably why all the men passed her by without a second look.  
  
Well, Kurt was going to remedy that situation. ***  
Raven Darkholme didn't know why she had come here. It was filled with all humans who only cared about getting laid that night, and she had all ready counted ten people who slipped pills in unsuspecting people's drinks to get them more in the mood.  
  
It made her want to puke, or go out and get her guns in her car and come back in and...  
  
No, she was supposed to be here relaxing and having a good time.  
  
Have a good time...right...  
  
Her eyes flicked to the side when she saw the man at the bar getting up and starting to head towards her. She knew he was going to start talking to her because he was looking right at her, and at first it made her furious, but then she decided to ride it out and see what he would try with her.  
  
After all, he was kind of cute. ***  
When Kurt was right beside her, he bowed slightly and indicated the chair beside her with his head slightly.  
  
"May I?" he asked, his accent lilting and gentle. It made Raven smile hearing it, she knew she had heard someone else talk just like that; she just couldn't put her finger on the face though.  
  
"Sure." She said, nodding a bit. Kurt sat down and he looked around for a moment before he turned to Raven.  
  
"Why is a woman as fair as yourself sitting here all alone?" he asked. "And with no one pouncing all over you? A woman such as you should be beating them away with a stick!"  
  
"Would you prefer I beat you, mein herr?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly. Kurt laughed softly, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"I am sorry, junge frau." He said. "But I am not into the kinky stuff." That made Raven actually give a real laugh for once. She really liked this young man. He had a nice face with high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose.  
  
He looked like someone she knew, but she just couldn't figure out who! It was driving her crazy!  
  
Smiling, she leaned forward and rested a hand over his. He felt kind of funny, and the fingers were split like he was a big Star Trek fan, but she didn't notice that. All she saw was how nice his eyes were.  
  
He was handsome for a human; maybe she could afford to have a little fun with him after all.  
  
Kurt was a little surprised by how fast this woman was moving, but he really didn't mind. She was a beautiful woman, and for a while they simply talked, her hand over one of his.  
  
After two hours of just talking, Raven stood up and made him follow her into the back room, winking him at with a smile that just about made him melt and forget everything. ***  
This man, whose name she didn't even ask for, wasn't very experienced with just making out in the back of the club, but he was a damned fast learner. She was able to make him relax, and soon they were kissing deeply, their tongues touching and entwining.  
  
When he rested his hands on her hips, she smiled and rested hers over his, rubbing her thumbs on the back of them.  
  
That's when she realized that what she felt really was fur. She could feel that she was rubbing it the wrong way and making it stick up.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Kurt for a long while, surprising him into ending the kiss.  
  
"What is the matter?" Kurt asked. "Did I do something wrong?" She looked down at his wrist and she kissed herself mentally when she saw how many buttons it had.  
  
Normal watches down have so many buttons.  
  
"Frau?"  
  
Raven shifted to her real form.  
  
Kurt gasped and stepped back, looking at her in horror.  
  
"Mein Gott..." he whispered, realization coming to him. Raven ran as fast as she could out of the couple, starting to sob.  
  
Before Kurt could reach her, Raven got into her car and sped off, the wheels screaming like a wounded animal.  
  
Kurt stayed where he was for a long time, staring at the wall.  
  
His mother! He had made out with his mother! He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and he could feel the sting of tears coming to his eyes.  
  
He couldn't stay here, he really couldn't! He swiftly teleported back to his room in five teleports, sobbing as soon as he got onto his bed. ***  
Raven was sobbing too, in her room with the door firmly locked. Avalanche and Pyro were trying to get in and ask her what was wrong, but she just yelled at them to just leave her alone.  
  
She was loading her gun while she yelled at them through her tears.  
  
Her son! She had made out with her son! She had planned to maybe even make love to her son, and she couldn't live with that.  
  
God, she felt like a character from some kind of Greek tragedy.  
  
When the gun was loaded and ready, she cocked it and pressed it against her left temple, all the while telling Pyro and Avalanche to leave her alone.  
  
Shutting her eyes tight, she pulled the trigger. ***  
Kurt was sobbing silently, blindly digging through one of his drawers.  
  
His image inducer had been thrown into a corner, smashed to pieces by his grief and anger.  
  
God would never forgive him easily for what he had done that night. He had made out with his mother and he had wanted to bed her! He was a serious sinner, and the only way to gain redemption was through blood and true suffering.  
  
Jimaine had once given Kurt an ornate brooch with sapphires and rubies in a circle on it. He used to wear it sometimes, but he often left it in his drawer, taking it out a few times when he wanted to remember her.  
  
It was fitting that he used this to make his penance.  
  
When Kurt finally took out the brooch, he put the light on and he looked around his room, taking in all the sights he could in his room from his movie posters to his many old books that were worn from being read so much.  
  
Finally he just looked at his brooch for a long time, wiping the tears away from his eyes so that he could see it more clearly. He ran the tips of his fingers over it; smiling weakly as he remembered the day she had given it to him.  
  
He knelt down in front of the cross in his room and he crossed himself, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm his nerves. He knew that he needed to be calm and have a steady hand to do what he wanted to do.  
  
Swiftly, he drove the nail of the brooch into both of his eyes, blinding himself for life. 


End file.
